This invention relates generally to a gas fuel distribution system, supplying with gas fuel a number of appliances and a gas fuel compressor, storing the gas fuel under pressure in a suitable pressure vessel.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to a control valve, which regulates the flow of gas fuel to a gas fuel compressor, to maintain an uninterrupted flow of gas fuel to other appliances, at a certain minimum pressure level.
Gas fuel, for example methane, is supplied to individual houses from a main pipeline through a network of individual pipelines, which are of comparatively small diameter and the length of which may vary widely. The gas pressure in the main pipelines not only varies considerably from one location to another, but is also dependent on the rate, at which the gas is being used. The gas line, supplying with gas fuel an individual house, must have sufficient flow capacity, with main line at minimum pressure, to carry the maximum flow required by all gas appliances in the house at a certain minimum pressure level.
Methane gas, when compressed to say 2000 PSI and stored in a pressure vessel, provides a very desirable clean burning fuel for use in a conventional passenger car, with only small modifications required to the existing carburation system. Dual carburation systems are available, which permit use of methane and once the supply of methane is exhausted, permit switching the engine operation to conventional gasoline fuel. With the present shortages and price of gasoline and with an abundant supply of comparatively inexpensive natural gas, a passenger car, equipped with a dual carburation system and gas storage tanks, becomes very attractive, especially for purposes of short range commuting. In such service, with storage tanks charged with methane, the driver can commute to work, within say, thirty miles radius using methane fuel only, after each trip the methane storage tanks being recharged. Since a very large number of individual houses are connected to a natural gas supply, using it for heating and cooking purposes, by installing an individual gas compressing facility in individual houses, recharging of the methane storage tanks of a passenger car during the night becomes possible, using the domestic natural gas supply. Under these conditions each domestic natural gas supply becomes automatically an individual recharging station at which the passenger car can be recharged with methane gas and used for commuting. In such a system, with low main line pressure and all of the house gas appliances working, the additional flow requirements of the gas compressor might excessively lower the gas fuel pressure.